A variety of medical injection procedures are often performed in prophylactic, curative, therapeutic, or cosmetic treatments. Injections may be administered in various locations on the body, such as under the conjunctiva, into arteries, bone marrow, the spine, the sternum, the pleural space of the chest region, the peritoneal cavity, joint spaces, and internal organs. Injections can also be helpful in administering medication directly into anatomic locations that are generating pain. These injections may be administered intravenously (through the vein), intramuscularly (into the muscle), intradermally (beneath the skin), subcutaneously (into the fatty layer of skin) or intraperitoneal injections (into the body cavity). Injections can be performed on humans as well as animals. The methods of administering injections typically range for different procedures and may depend on the substance being injected, needle size, or area of injection.
Injections are not limited to treating medical conditions, but may be expanded to treating aesthetic imperfections or restorative cosmetic procedures. Many of these procedures are performed through injections of various products into different parts of the body. The aesthetics and therapeutic industry consists of two main categories of injectable products: neuromodulators and dermal fillers. The neuromodulator industry commonly utilizes nerve-inhibiting products such as Botox®, Dysport®, and Xeomin®. The dermal filler industry utilizes products administered by providers to patients for both cosmetic and therapeutic reasons, such as, for example, Juvederm®, Restylane®, Belotero®, Sculptra®, Artefill®, and others. These providers or injectors may include plastic surgeons, facial plastic surgeons, oculoplastic surgeons, dermatologists, nurse practitioners, dentists, and nurses.
Given the variety of injectable products and subjects into which the products will be injected, it is desirable to provide injection safety systems, methods, and devices that reduce error in delivering not only those products available today but also those yet to be deployed.